The Golden Four
by BienSeant
Summary: Dans le petit village de Val, niché sur les sommets du mont Alpha, vivent des mystiques aux étranges pouvoirs. Hiccup, Astrid et Merida en font partie. Mais la petite vie paisible des habitants bascule un soir d'orage... (Big four fusion)
1. La Nuit de la Tempête

_Cette fanfiction est une tentative de fusion entre l'univers de Golden Sun et les personnages du Big Four (Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel, Jack Frost) et quelques autres personnages des Disney et Dreamworks. Le début suit l'intrigue du premier Golden Sun sans trop s'en écarter, mais je prévois quelques petites surprises..._  
 _Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire cette histoire, et je n'ai pas encore décidé de toute les péripéties, donc si vous avez des suggestions, des idées... N'hésitez pas à le faire savoir dans les commentaires !_  
 _Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira..._

* * *

...

« Hiccup, réveille-toi »

...

« Réveille-toi, vite ! »

...

Hiccup luttait contre la vague de sommeil qui menaçait de le reprendre. Il était en danger. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Son père le secouait par les épaules.

« Le rocher du mont Alpha va tomber ! »

Hiccup se redressa d'un coup et sauta de son lit.

« Nous devons fuir, prends ta cape, il pleut dehors. »

Hiccup obéit. Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Y avait-il quelque chose dont il aurait besoin en cas de problème...

« Pas le temps, lui cria son père de l'escalier, les affaires, ça se remplace ! »

Hiccup dévala les marches et atterrit tant bien que mal au rez-de-chaussée. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas sur la tempête qui faisait rage dehors.

« Stoïck, Hiccup, hurla la mère, vite, le rocher va tomber d'un moment à l'autre! »

Ils furent trempés en deux secondes. Hiccup tremblait de froid et de fatigue. Les voisins avaient déjà fui, ils étaient les derniers. Il entendit ses parents échanger quelques mots à voix basse.

« Tu penses qu'ils empêcheront la catastrophe, Valka ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Ils la retiendront, et encore, pas longtemps. »

Et, plus haut, comme si Hiccup n'avait pas entendu :

« Réfugiez-vous à la grand place.

\- Tu ne viens pas maman ? » demanda Hiccup.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je vais aider à évacuer les autres villageois. »

Le cerveau de Hiccup fonctionnait à plein régime. C'était potentiellement la dernière fois qu'il voyait sa mère.

« Je viens avec toi, asséna Stoïk, ne discute pas, Hiccup peut s'en sortir tout seul, pas vrai ? »

Hiccup hocha faiblement la tête, moyennement rassuré que son père aussi aille jouer les héros.

« Alors à la grand place, cria son père, et plus vite que ça ! »

Et ils disparurent sous la pluie battante. Hiccup prit une grande inspiration, mais juste avant de s'élancer, il aperçut une ombre à la fenêtre de la maison voisine. Il se jeta contre la porte.

« Sortez de là, le rocher va tomber !

\- C'est toi, Hiccup ? dit son voisin d'une voix suraigue de l'autre côté.

\- Ouais c'est moi, qui d'autre ? Sortez, vous êtes en danger ici ! »

L'homme parut comprendre, puisqu'il ouvrit la porte en trombe renversa Hiccup et s'élança sur le chemin sans se retourner.

« Et un merci, peut-être ? » grimaça-t-il. Il entendit soudain un fracas monstrueux. À quelques pas de lui, le chemin vacilla un instant, et se retrouva emporté à pic par un torrent de pierres et de boue.

« Supeeer... » lâcha-t-il, luttant contre la panique. Pas de problème, réfléchit-il, il y avait un autre passage pour descendre. Même s'il était deux fois plus long. Et qu'il y avait des chances que le pont suspendu ait cédé. « Pas le choix de toute façon ». Et il se mit à courir, jetant des regards aux maisons qu'ils dépassait, de peur de voir d'autres villageois. Il aperçut une silhouette qui courait vers lui, et reconnut la tornade de cheveux roux.

« Merida, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai oublié mon arc ! hurla la jeune fille sans s'arrêter.

\- T'es complètement folle ? On est les derniers, il faut descendre à la grand place ! »

Il la prit par le poignet, en espérant qu'elle l'écouterait. Elle était beaucoup plus forte que lui, si elle décidait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il ne pourrait pas la retenir. Elle hésita une seconde.

« Tu as raison, dit-elle, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Ils reprirent leur chemin. À tout moment, Hiccup croyait entendre un nouvel éboulement, ou sentait les pierres se dérober sous ses pieds. Quand ils passèrent sur le pont, qui heureusement tenait toujours, ils ne purent s'empêcher de jeter un œil en amont de la rivière. Hiccup sentit une vague de panique lui courir dans le dos. Le rocher était gigantesque, et ne tenait plus que par la psynergie des pauvres mystiques qui mettaient toutes leurs forces à ralentir sa chute. Car ils ne pouvaient que le ralentir ; Hiccup le voyait bouger.

« On y peut rien, dit Merida pour le faire réagir. Il faut continuer. »

Il y étaient presque. Quelques dizaines de mètres en contrebas, il y avait la maison d'Astrid, et dès qu'ils l'auraient dépassée, ils seraient en sécurité.

Mais il n'y avait plus de maison d'Astrid. Elle avait été détruite par l'éboulement de tout à l'heure, et les débris étaient maintenant emportés par la rivière qui débordait de son lit. Et, accrochée à un rocher émergeant en plein milieu du courant... Il y avait quelqu'un.

« Hiccup ! Merida ! » appela Astrid en les voyant arriver.

Elle accouru vers eux.

« Ma mère est tombée à l'eau à cause de l'éboulement. Mon père est à court de psynergie, et tout dans la maison a été détruit. Je vais chercher de l'aide. »

Son père et la mère d'Hiccup étaient sur la rive, tendant les bras vers la jeune fille, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Hiccup vit alors son père surgir devant eux.

« Vous n'avez qu'à l'aider. dit-il de sa voix profonde Cherchez quelqu'un qui a encore de la psynergie, ou alors une longue corde. Je pourrais y aller à la nage, mais le courant est trop fort. »

Hiccup se mordit la lèvre. Une corde ! Il aurait dû y penser ! Trop tard pour s'en vouloir cependant, ils devaient aller à la grand place.

Mais ils n'avaient pas fait dix mètres qu'un bruit assourdissant les arrêta. Hiccup sentit de nouveau son sang se figer. C'était mille fois plus monstrueux que l'éboulement qu'il avait entendu. Il leva les yeux, et vit la montagne se déchirer. Le rocher tombait. Les mystiques n'avaient pas pu le retenir. Il resta figé sur place, incapable de détourner le regard de la montagne qui tombait sur eux. Il se sentit soudain entrainé en arrière. Son père l'avait attrapé par le poignet. Il l'envoya lança à plusieurs mètres, et Hiccup atterrit avec fracas sur le sol. Merida plongea à côté de lui, et son père se jeta sur eux pour les protéger. Ce fut un enfer de secousses, de cris et du vacarme de la montagne qui s'écroulait sur elle-même, pendant plusieurs instants qui parurent des siècles. Puis le bruit s'éloigna, le sol trembla moins. Tout redevînt calme. On n'entendait plus que la pluie battante et le vent qui mordait jusqu'aux os. Hiccup sentit son père se relever et le suivit du regard. Stoick fit quelques pas avant de tomber à genoux : il n'y avait plus rien. Même les ruines de la maison avaient été balayées. Ne restait qu'un chaos informe de gravas et d'arbres déracinés. Et les parents d'Astrid, et sa mère... ils avaient été emportés. Il voulu se lever pour courir vers son père, mais au moment où il bougea sa jambe gauche, il sentit une douleur foudroyante le traverser de part en part. Il se concentra sur elle, pour ne pas penser à sa mère. Ne penser à rien. Il fit un pas et eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la jambe.

« Je crois que je suis blessé, Papa... »

Son père ne lui répondit pas. Il contemplait le vide, les yeux écarquillés.

« Valka... »

Hiccup soupira. Il fallait que son père se lève. Et il fallait qu'on s'occupe de sa jambe. Il marcha un peu et manqua de tomber. Il fut rattrapé au dernier moment. C'était Merida.

« Merci... Aide mon père s'il te plait.

\- On ne peux pas l'aider pour l'instant. Allons au village. »

Hiccup jeta un regard vers son amie. Elle regardait droit devant, la mâchoire serrée. Il admirait son sang-froid. Alors qu'ils clopinaient laborieusement sur le sentier à moitié effacé, ils aperçurent une grande silhouette noire qui descendait depuis le sommet de la montagne.

« Hey, vous, commença à appeler Merida.

\- Merida, ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

\- Qui êtes-vous, continua-t-elle, que faites vous ici ? »

Hiccup espéra un instant qu'il passerait son chemin. Mais l'inconnu les avait repéré et s'approchait d'eux. De près, il faisait plus grand encore, et ses vêtements étaient si sombres qu'on peinait à le distinguer à travers le rideau de pluie.

« Que font deux enfants comme vous dans cette tempête infernale ? demanda-t-il d'une voix affreusement grinçante.

\- Et vous, répliqua Merida sans se démonter, que faites vous ici ? C'est le chemin du temple. Il est sacré, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là.

\- Une gamine bien téméraire pour oser me dire ce que je dois faire. Et que ferais-tu si je revenais effectivement du temple de Sol ?

L'esprit d'Hiccup eut un flash.

« Je vous dénoncerais, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Euh, Merida..., tenta Hiccup, je ne suis pas sûr que...

\- Oh, je vois. » dit-il.

L'homme leva un bras, et Hiccup vit avec horreur des étincelles briller au bout de ses doigts. Il essaya d'analyser la situation. C'était un mystique, il avait l'air puissant, ses intentions étaient visiblement mauvaises, et ils étaient seuls en pleine tempête. Personne ne les entendrait crier. Personne ne les verrait mourir. Il sentit une pression sur son poignet. C'était Merida.

« Fais face, Hiccup. »

Les étincelles au bout des mains de l'étranger se changeaient déjà en éclairs de la taille de son bras. Merida avait tiré la dague à sa ceinture, et s'était mise en garde. Hiccup déglutit en sortant son poignard. Le premier choc électrique le foudroya de douleur. Merida se jeta sur l'étranger. Hiccup voulut la suivre, mais au deuxième choc il ne sentait déjà plus rien.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le moment, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_  
 _J'essaierai de poster le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine._  
 _Pour le moment, j'ai utilisé tous les noms anglais. Est-ce que ça vous va ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'écrive "Harold" à la place de "Hiccup" ?_  
 _À bientôt !_


	2. Trois ans plus tard

Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Un grand merci à Ehdansgal pour mon premier commentaire (et pour m'avoir fait remarquer une étourderie dans le premier chapitre...).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merida s'entraînait à l'arc. C'était l'activité qu'elle préférait, avec l'étude de la psynergie. Elle s'entraînait depuis trois ans avec Hiccup et Astrid. Enfin... surtout Astrid, Hiccup n'était vraiment pas très doué. Il parvenait à peine à bouger quelques graviers alors qu'Astrid pouvait déplacer des rochers deux fois plus gros qu'elle sans efforts...

Merida sortit un flèche de son carquois et souffla délicatement dessus. Un petite flamme apparut sur la pointe. Satisfaite, elle tendit son arc d'un geste sûr, visa, et la flèche alla se planter droit dans le petit tas de bois sec qui prit immédiatement feu.

Elle ne manquait jamais un tir.

« Merida ! »

Merida lâcha un soupir. Sa mère, encore... Il fallait toujours qu'elle trouve à redire à tout ce qu'elle faisait. C'était la femme la plus guindée de tout le village. Merida était même prête à parier que c'était la femme la plus guindée du monde entier. Et il avait fallu qu'elle soit sa fille...

« Merida, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit et répété à propos de l'arc ?

\- Mais maman, je...

\- Tu es la fille du maire, il n'est pas décent que tu t'entraîne ainsi toute la journée, tu...

\- Laisse moi deviner, je vais abîmer ma peau ? Me blesser les mains ? Perdre mes cheveux ? »

Sa mère serra les poings. Merida n'avait pas peur d'elle, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens. C'est le moment que choisirent ses trois petits monstres de frères pour débouler entre leur jambes avec des rires braillards.

« Qu'est-ce que... s'écria leur mère, venez par ici, vous trois ! Où est-ce que vous vous croyez ? »

Merida en profita pour s'éclipser. Ses frères étaient impossibles, sa mère en avait pour un moment. Rien que pur cette raison, elle les adorait.

Hiccup habitait à deux pas de chez elle. Chez lui aussi, apparemment, on se disputait.

« Hiccup, je t'ai déjà dit que la psynergie, ce n'était pas pour toi. Tu ne voudrais pas aider le forgeron, ou bien être commis ou... Enfin, n'importe quoi d'autre ?

\- Mais Papa, c'est ce que je veux faire, j'en suis capable, laisse-moi juste... »

Merida s'écarta de la maison quelques temps. Écouter aux portes aurait été indiscret. Par ailleurs elle avait eu sa dose de querelle familiale pour la journée, pour une vie entière, même. Cinq minutes plus tard, Hiccup sortait de la maison en claudiquant.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, dit-elle.

\- Bah, tu sais, répondit-il en haussant les épaules... Mon père.

\- J'ai une petite idée, oui. Ta jambe de bois te gêne ? »

Hiccup jeta un regard à sa prothèse.

« Le forgeron m'en a fait une nouvelle. C'est juste le temps de m'habituer »

Tout en parlant, il fit quelques pas pour prouver son aisance, mais il boitait sérieusement. Merida grimaça. Hiccup avait perdu sa jambe gauche la nuit de la catastrophe. Cela faisait plusieurs années désormais, mais il en souffrait toujours, de temps à autre. Il s'était même plaint parfois de sentir la douleur dans la jambe qu'il avait perdu.

Astrid les rejoignit près du pont suspendu. Elle salua Merida d'un signe de la main et donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Hiccup. Il grimaça avant de rire gauchement. Il n'avait toujours pas compris que c'était la façon qu'Astrid avait trouvée pour lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait bien.

« Vous avez vu les voyageurs qui sont arrivés à l'auberge hier ? » entama Astrid.

« Ne m'en parle pas, répondit Merida. Ils ne sont pas venus se présenter chez nous. Ma mère est furieuse, et elle a passé la matinée à se plaindre. »

Puis elle commença à l'imiter, ce qui fit beaucoup rire les deux autres.

« _Ne pas faire ses hommages au maire, quel manque de manières !_ ... »

Leur professeur, Thélos, habitait une maison un peu à l'écart. C'était un vieil érudit qui était arrivé au village peu de temps après la catastrophe. Il en savait plus sur la psynergie que les Valois eux-mêmes, et il n'était même pas mystique. Il avait dit aux villageois qu'il était un savant qui avait des recherches à faire dans la région. Au départ, il ne devait rester que quelques mois, mais cela faisait deux ans que les quelques mois étaient écoulés. Les jeunes gens lui avaient demandé de leur apprendre la théorie sur la psynergie, chacun avait ses raisons. Pour Merida, chaque minute passée loin de sa mère était une aubaine. Astrid, qui excellait en tout, ne se confiait pas, mais Merida avait finit par comprendre qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été assez forte la nuit où ses parents étaient morts. Quant à Hiccup, personne ne prenait l'apprentissage plus à cœur. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, entre la perte de sa mère, celle de sa jambe, la dureté de son père et son manque flagrant de talent en psynergie. Il s'accrochait malgré tout, et compensait avec l'ingéniosité avec laquelle il trouvait des applications pratiques à ce qu'ils apprenaient.

Thélos faisait les cent pas devant le seuil de sa maison. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas de l'arrivée des trois jeunes gens. Il sursauta quand Astrid manifesta leur présence d'un léger toussotement.

« Oh, vous êtes là ? dit-il. Pardonnez ma distraction, mais j'ai reçu une visite des plus étranges. »

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda Hiccup.

« Aucune idée, répondit Thélos, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Mais il s'intéressait au temple de Sol. Il en savait beaucoup sur l'alchimie. Bien plus que moi, et pourtant j'y ai consacré une vie de recherche. Quel sombre personnage... »

Une idée terrible traversa Merida. Elle hésita à la partager avec Hiccup, mais le garçon avait déjà pris la parole.

« N'est-ce pas louche ? dit-il. Le temple de Sol est sacré. Seuls les prêtres ont le droit d'y aller. Il ne faudrait pas que des étrangers y pénètrent. »

« Prévenons le maire. » proposa immédiatement Astrid.

Merida intervînt.

« Allez-y sans moi. Ma mère est déjà suffisamment en colère aujourd'hui, elle risque de ne pas apprécier qu'on vienne déranger mon père sur de simples soupçons. »

« Il y aurait un moyen simple de rassurer tout le monde, glissa Thélos. Allons au temple nous-mêmes. Si c'est une fausse alerte, personne n'en saura rien. Si c'était réellement l'intention des étrangers d'y pénétrer, il sera toujours temps de prévenir le village, et nous serons certains. »

Le vieux rusé avait toujours voulu se rendre au temple. Merida n'était pas dérangée par les combines. Elle aussi était curieuse, et rien ne l'amusait autant que de faire des tours à ceux qui dictaient sa vie. A savoir, sa mère et les prêtres.

Mais Hiccup n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« Euh... je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée... Les prêtres surveillent le temple, non ? »

« Après toutes les farces que nous leur avons faites, tu sais bien qu'ils sont incapables de voir un ours dans un couloir ! lui répondit Astrid. Allons jeter un coup d'œil, nous ne faisons de mal à personne. »

« Euh... oui, si vous le dites... »

Merida savait qu'il acceptait parce qu'Astrid le lui avait demandé.

Ils se mirent donc en route. Ils attendirent que le prêtre de garde finisse sa ronde pour se faufiler sur le chemin escarpé. Le temple de Sol était construit à même la montagne. Il y avait quelques colonnes et une volée de marches taillées dans la pierre qu'on pouvait apercevoir du chemin, le reste était un mystère.

Leurs pas résonnèrent quand ils entrèrent. Le sol était pavé d'élégantes pierres vertes et bleues qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu ailleurs. Il faisait sombre, mais on pouvait quand même y voir grâce aux ouvertures dans la roche qui laissaient passer des filets de lumière. Quiconque avait construit ce temple était assurément un très grand artisan. Ils se trouvaient dans un immense couloir bordé de colonnes. Mais le couloir se terminait en cul de sac.

« Impressionnant, lâcha Merida, mais ça ne me paraît pas très... grand. »

« Ce n'est que l'entrée. » répondit Thélos.

Il s'approcha du mur et leur désigna une statue en relief du mur. C'était une tête de taureau avec de très longues cornes. Son œil gauche brillait d'un éclat rouge, mais à droite, l'orbite de pierre blanche était vide.

« Je pense que cet auroch est la serrure, et que l'œil manquant doit faire office de clé, ajouta l'érudit. La question est : où la trouver ? »

« Les prêtres doivent l'avoir avec eux, répondit Astrid. Puisqu'ils sont les seuls à aller et venir dans le temple. »

« Ce n'est pas certain, répondit Hiccup. Une pierre de cette taille attirerait les soupçons, et on entre dans la chapelle du village comme dans un moulin. »

Merida était parfaitement d'accord. S'il y avait un trésor dans la chapelle, elle serait tombée dessus depuis longtemps.

« Alors où penses-tu qu'elle est cachée ? »demanda Thélos.

« Probablement ici, répondit le garçon. C'est à l'abri des intempéries, et on ne peut y accéder qu'en passant par le village. J'imagine mal un meilleur endroit. »

Ils se mirent donc en quête d'un cachette possible dans le grand couloir. Ce fut Merida qui la trouva, quand elle remarqua que le pied d'une des colonnes était plus abîmé que les autres. Astrid se concentra, et la colonne se mit à glisser sur le côté en grondant, révélant une petite cache au sol, où brillait une grosse pierre rouge.

« Magnifique ! s'écria Thélos. Seul un mystique pourrait trouver cet endroit. »

« Bien... dit Hiccup. Maintenant qu'on sait que la clé n'a pas quitté sa cachette, on pourrait peut-être... rentrer au village ? »

Le vieil homme ne l'entendait évidemment pas de cette oreille.

« Quel manque de curiosité ! Nous nous trouvons au temple de Sol, la source de toute alchimie ! Imagine tous les secrets que nous pourrions découvrir, tous les progrès que vous pourriez faire... »

Le dernier argument suffit pour convaincre le garçon. Ils placèrent la pierre dans l'orbite de l'auroch, et un tremblement effrayant secoua le couloir pendant un moment. Une porte s'était ouverte dans le mur à leur gauche. Ils y entrèrent et arrivèrent dans une grande pièce éclairée faiblement par quelques puits de lumière ouverts dans le plafond. Au fond de la salle étaient alignés de grandes statues en pierre blanche représentant un homme avec une grande épée. Entre les deux du milieu s'ouvrait un couloir bien plus étroit que le précédent.

« L'auroch, maintenant le guerrier Mithra, murmura Thélos, je sens que nous nous approchons du but. »

Ils s'approchèrent du couloir. Celui-ci était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Thélos sortit quatre torches de son sac. « De quoi nous éclairer, dit-il. Merida, si tu veux bien ? »

La jeune fille tendit la main vers la première torche. _Brûle_. Le bout de la première torche s'enflamma. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous de la lumière, ils avancèrent dans le boyau.

Ce n'était pas un simple tunnel dans la roche. D'abord, il était étonnamment grand, et pavé du sol au plafond. La pierre était encore plus belle qu'à l'entrée du temple. Le couloir avançait si loin qu'il disparaissait dans l'obscurité. Ils marchèrent longtemps, jusqu'à arriver à un premier embranchement.

« Ce doit être une sorte de labyrinthe, dit Thélos. Restez avec moi, je ne nous perdrais pas. »

Et ils suivirent ses conseils, longeant le mur et tournant toujours du même côté, laissant des marques à la cendre pour pouvoir se repérer. Il n'y avait plus que les torches qui leur procuraient de la lumière, mais ils respiraient sans problème, et ils sentaient de temps à autre un courant d'air frais.

Après un temps qui leur parut très long, ils passèrent une arche sculptée. Le couloir rétrécit sur quelques dizaines de mètres, jusqu'à une deuxième arche, rétrécit ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obligés de marcher les uns derrière les autres, et enfin, après une troisième arche...

« C'est ça ! » s'écria Thélos.

La pièce était extrêmement haute. Un énorme puits au centre du plafond laissait passer les rayons du soleil qui faisaient comme une plaque de lumière sur le sol. En avançant vers elle, les compagnons se rendirent compte qu'ils marchaient sur l'image d'un immense soleil au centre du dallage qui resplendissait dans la lumière.

« Ce ne peut pas être vraiment de l'or, s'étonna Merida en voyant le métal sur lequel elle se tenait.

\- Qui sait, répondit Thélos, le temple existe depuis si longtemps. »

La salle était étrangement vide, comparée au reste du temple : pas de statue ou de colonne, pas de motif au sol ou sur les murs à l'exception faite de cet immense soleil sous leurs pieds. Plus étrange encore, il découvrirent une seconde salle absolument identique reliée à celle-ci, à ceci près qu'elle n'était pas éclairée, et que le motif au sol était celui d'une grande lune d'argent.

« Sol et Luna... je me demande... murmura Thélos, est-ce que ce ne serait pas... »

Merida échangea un regard avec Astrid et Hiccup. Il était temps de partir.

« Rentrons, Thélos, dit Astrid. Nous sommes arrivés au fond du temple. Notre absence va éveiller les soupçons. Et les parents de Merida et Hiccup vont s'inquiéter...

\- Mais, se plaignit Thélos, nous sommes si près de découvrir l'ultime secret, la source de toute psynergie, vous ne voudriez quand-même pas rebrousser chemin ?

\- Si, répondit Merida avec fermeté. Nous sommes ici depuis trop longtemps.

\- Et bien non ! s'exclama le vieillard. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, vous pouvez toujours rentrer sans moi. »

Quel vieux têtu ! Merida était prête à le prendre par le bras et à le ramener de force au village, mais Hiccup s'interposa.

« Explorons un peu. Quand il verra qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ici, il se calmera. »

Merida poussa un soupir, mais s'ils pouvaient rentrer sans dispute, ce serait sans doute pour le mieux.

Ils firent le tour des deux salles sans rien trouver, ni relief ni creux, ni faille dans les murs, ni dalle mal alignée. Mais en repassant sous la petite arche qui les séparaient du labyrinthe, ils découvrirent un minuscule escalier qu'ils n'avaient pas vu en passant la première fois. Il fallut monter, pendant longtemps, avant d'arriver tout en haut. La lumière les aveugla un instant. Ils étaient à flanc de montagne. Toute la vallée s'étendait devant eux, ils voyaient même un lac et des rivières au loin, et les nuages qui s'étalaient mollement au-dessous d'eux...

* * *

Je ne suis pas très sûre pour ce chapitre et le suivant. L'aventure, ce n'est un pas un genre facile à écrire pour moi, et comme je dois adapter des péripéties de jeux vidéo ( _Golden sun_ ), j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas forcément le plus intéressant à lire... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez (s'il vous plaît) ?

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, à bientôt !


	3. Pitch

La curiosité de Hiccup était définitivement piquée. Son esprit s'emballait à l'idée des secrets que devaient protéger tous ces mécanismes et ces labyrinthes. À l'air libre, au sommet de la montagne, ils découvrirent le puits béant qui devait amener la lumière jusque dans la salle au soleil d'or. Il ne mit pas bien longtemps à trouver un petit levier non loin, caché dans la paroi rocheuse. Il ne l'activa pas : la pierre était piégée, prête à faire tomber tout un pan de la montagne si on y touchait sans précaution. Il leur fallut d'abord désamorcer le piège, et cela pris bien plus de temps. Le cerveau de Hiccup fonctionnait à plein régime. Ils réussirent enfin à contourner la difficulté, en basculant le mécanisme sur un autre rouage. Désormais certain de ne pas déclencher de catastrophe, Hiccup actionna le levier. Le sol trembla légèrement et, de l'autre côté du puits, un grand plancher de bois se mit à coulisser, jusqu'à obstruer complètement le trou, et révéler, là où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt... un autre puits de même diamètre.

« Tout ça pour ça ? » s'étonna Merida.

« Cela a forcément eu un impact ? Répondit Thélos. Retournons dans le temple. »

Et, comme il l'avait imaginé, les salles avaient changé : la salle du soleil, maintenant dans l'obscurité, étalait maintenant une belle lune d'argent au sol, et celle de la lune arborait maintenant un soleil doré. Et la lumière qui descendait directement du nouveau puits ouvert faisait comme mare sur le mur nord.

Merida s'en approcha, voulut y passer la main, et la retira aussitôt.

« Je sui passée au travers ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Ce doit être un passage, dit Thélos, une sorte de portail activé par la lumière du soleil. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une psynergie comme celle-là. » dit Astrid avec méfiance.

« Nous nous trouvons à la source de tout alchimie, répliqua le vieil homme. Tout est possible. »

Il s'élança dans la lumière sans les attendre, et disparut.

Les trois jeunes gens n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour le suivre par le portail.

Rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ils étaient dans une grotte immense, dont ils n'arrivaient pas à voir le fond, mais ils arrivaient à se repérer tout de même, car les roches sous leurs pieds luisaient faiblement. Ils se trouvaient sur un petit îlot entouré d'eau claire, et pouvaient apercevoir d'autres îlots tout autour. La psynergie était forte ici, même Hiccup pouvait le sentir. Et les deux filles avaient un léger sourire au lèvres. Ils se sentaient bien... Juste devant eux, Thélos contemplait, immobile, les étendues d'eau de la caverne qui reflétaient la lumière diffuse.

« Tu nous dois des explications, Thélos, lui dit Hiccup. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? »

« Je n'étais pas certain qu'il existait, murmura le vieil homme. La caverne des éléments... Certains ont passé une vie à la chercher sans succès... »

Hiccup échangea un regard avec Merida.

« Où sommes-nous, Thélos ? » demanda celle-ci avec une voix douce.

Le savant sursauta presque.

« Pardonnez-moi, dit-il. L'émotion... Nous sommes dans la caverne élémentaire, la source de toute psynergie. L'alchimie nous apprend que tout ce qu'il y a dans notre monde est constitué des quatre éléments : l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air. Les anciens textes parlent de quatre pierres aux pouvoirs immenses. On les nomme les étoiles. L'étoile de Mercure pour l'eau, celle de Vénus pour la Terre, de Jupiter pour l'air et de Mars pour le feu. Les étoiles élémentaires sont extrèmement

puissantes, c'est pourquoi elles sont cachées au centre du mont Alpha, dont l'entrée, le temple de Sol, est gardée par les mystiques de Val. »

Hiccup fut le premier à réagir.

« Alors c'était pour cela que tu voulais à tout prix venir au temple, pour prendre les étoiles ? »

« Ne te méprends pas, répondit le vieil homme, je ne cherche pas à les voler. Elles sont bien trop dangereuses. J'espérais juste les voir de mon vivant. Et... peut-être les étudier, sans les sortir de la caverne, bien sûr. »

« Et où sont-elles, ces étoiles ? » demanda Astrid.

« Probablement exposées séparemment, répondit Thélos. Les textes ne le disent pas... »

« Là ! »fit Merida en pointant son doigt sur une des petites îles. Les autres la suivirent des yeux. Il y avait une statue là-bas, sculptée dans une matière différente que la roche étrange qui brillait dans toute la caverne.

« Ce doit être cela, confirma Thélos avec excitation. Est-ce... est-ce que tu pourrais aller voir ? »

Merida acquiesça et sauta agilement sur une pierre qui affleurait sur l'eau.

« Qui vient avec moi ? appela-t-elle. Astrid ? »

Hiccup jeta un regard à sa jambe de bois, et serra les poings.

« Reste avec Thélos, dit-il à Astrid, je vais la suivre. »

Il s'élança alors derrière elle. Avec sa prothèse, l'escalade des petits rochers se révélait ardue, mais hors que questions de revenir en arrière. Il sauta de pierre en pierre et atteignit l'îlot sur lequel se trouvait Merida. La jeune fille se trouvait devant une statue de femme un peu plus grande qu'une personne adulte, vêtue d'une robe sans âge, à l'expression sereine. La statue tenait, dans la coupe de ses deux mains, une pierre si brillante qu'il était difficile de la regarder de front. Cela ne ressemblait à rien de connu. Si l'on avait réussi à en fermer toutes les couleurs de la terre et de la forêt dans une boule de cristal, avec la lumière douce de l'automne, cela y aurait peut-être un peu ressemblé...

« C'est magnifique, non ? » murmura Merida.

Hiccup ne trouvait pas les mots. Ils avisèrent les autres îles et décidèrent de toutes les visiter. Les pierres formaient un chemin unique, qui s'éloignait de l'îlot central en spirale. La statue suivante portait l'étoile de Mercure, de la couleur de toutes les mers et les rivières, illuminée en son centre comme par un matin d'hiver. La troisième étoile était celle de Jupiter, elle avait les couleurs d'un ciel d'une nuit de pleine lune, avec des traînées de nuages et de voie lactée. L'étoile de Mars, la dernière, était rouge, jaune et or, comme un feu de joie. Merida s'en approcha très près. Elle devait être attirée par le rayonnement de son élément.

Hiccup se retourna pour faire signe à Astrid et Thélos de les suivre, mais il se figea en voyant l'ombre derrière eux.

« Astrid ! »

La jeune fille dégaina avant même de voir ce qui se passait. Mais malgré ses réflexes, malgré ses heures d'entraînement, il était déjà trop tard. L'étranger leva le bras et elle fut envoyée au sol. Immédiatement, elle s'était relevé, avait ramassé son épée et se jetait sur l'homme, mais un deuxième étranger, masqué celui-ci, sortit de l'ombre derrière elle, et, avec les mouvements d'un serpent ou peut-être ceux d'un danseur, se glissa derrière Astrid et l'immobilisa avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Tss, fit l'homme en noir, pourquoi faut-il que je vous trouve toujours sur ma route. »

Hiccup l'avait reconnu tout de suite. Celui qu'ils avaient croisé trois ans plus tôt, et qui les avait laissés pour morts. Celui qui hantait encore certains de ses cauchemars.

« Relâchez-la ! » hurla Merida depuis leur îlot.

L'homme en noir secoua la tête d'un air peiné.

« Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Restez bien calmement où vous êtes, et peut-être que je vous laisserai la vie sauve, à vous et vos amis. »

« Pitch » fit l'homme masqué d'une voix étrange. Cela sonnait comme un avertissement.

Cela ressemblait à un avertissement, ou bien une supplique.

« Laisse-moi, faire » lui répondit l'homme en noir – le dit Pitch.

Mérida serra les poings. Hiccup la comprenait. L'impuissance était insupportable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-il pour gagner du temps.

« Mais les étoiles élémentaires, répondit Pitch avec un rictus mauvais. Je ne vois rien d'autres qui vaudrait la peine de venir au fond de ce trou. »

Et à ce moment, Hiccup comprit.

« Vous avez essayé de pénétrer dans la caverne il y a trois ans... »

Pitch applaudit avec lenteur.

« Bravo, petit. Oui, il y a trois ans, j'ai essayé déjà essayé de récupérer les étoiles. Mais j'ai enclenché le piège, et malheureusement, j'ai du fuir. »

« L'éboulement de la montagne... murmura Astrid. C'était vous. »

« Et c'est aussi lui qui nous attaqué Hiccup et moi cette nuit-là. » ajouta Merida en contenant sa colère.

« Oui, oui, c'était moi, dit Pitch que l'impatience rendait plus sec. Vous avez bientôt fini avec vos petites épiphanies ? »

À ce moment, une longue silhouette se matérialisa à côté de lui dans une explosion de psynergie. Ce ne pouvait être de la téléportation... Pourtant, prêt de Pitch flottait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs qui n'était pas là un instant auparavant.

« Elsa, commenta Pitch d'un ton appréciateur, juste à temps. »

Elsa salua sobrement Pitch avant de se tourner vers les statues.

« Ramène les moi. » ordonna Pitch.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et disparut pour réapparaître sur l'île de l'étoile de Vénus. Elle s'approcha de la statue, et enveloppa délicatement l'étoile dans un sachet spécial, en prenant garde à ne pas la mettre en contact avec sa peau. Elle se transporta sur l'île suivante, et fit de même avec l'étoile de Mercure, puis avec celle de Jupiter.

Merida se jeta alors sur l'étoile de Mars et la serra contre elle, dans un pan de sa robe.

« Il ne doivent pas l'avoir. » rugit-elle.

Un peu plus loin, Elsa se mit à sourire.

« C'est très touchant. Mais vous ne pouvez rien contre nous, et vos amis sont entre nos mains... »

Hiccup la vit faire un pas vers le bord. Il l'imaginait déjà apparaître devant eux, attaquer Merida et lui arracher l'étoile des mains. Mais soudain la caverne se mit à trembler. Un grondement léger se fit entendre. Il s'amplifiait à chaque seconde. Hiccup sentit la terre trembler. De la poussière se mit à tomber du plafond, bientôt ce furent de petites pierres.

« Pitch, cria l'homme masqué, la salle est en train de s'écrouler ! »

Hiccup jeta un regard circulaire. Non, pas encore...

« Le lac s'assèche ! » remarqua Elsa.

« Filons d'ici, s'écria Pitch. Tant pis pour la dernière étoile. »

Elsa disparut et réapparut en un éclair aux côtés de Pitch.

« Emmène le vieux, ordonna celui-ci, on a besoin de ses connaissances. »

La jeune femme obéit, et la seconde suivante, elle et Thélos avaient traversé le portail.

« Pitch, gronda l'homme masqué. Il est hors question de laisser les gosses ici. Nous avons un accord ! »

Pitch sembla hésiter un moment.

« On emmène cette fille, décida-t-il. Les deux autres s'en sortiront. Ils se lanceront à notre poursuite pour la retrouver. Et nous pourrons alors récupérer la quatrième étoile. »

« Pitch ! »

« Tu oses t'opposer à moi ? »

L'homme semblait deux fois plus imposant. Il était terrifiant. L'homme masqué détourna la tête. Puis il prit Astrid sans ménagement et l'emmena à travers le portail, et Pitch les suivit de près.

Hiccup et Merida sautaient d'îlot en îlot le plus vite possible. Le sol se dérobait sous leur pieds. Déjà, l'ouverture du portail rétrécissait. Ils redoublèrent de vitesse, glissant, trébuchant. L'ouverture faisait désormais la moitié de leur taille. Ils attérirent sur l'île centrale, ils se précipitèrent vers le portail. Trop tard. Merida poussa un hurlement de rage. Hiccup tomba à genou. Ils étaient fichus. Un moment passa sans qu'ils ne bougent. Autour d'eux, la salle continuait de s'effondrer. Les quatre statues avaient déjà été détruites. D'énormes crevasses s'ouvraient dans le sol, d'où coulait de la roche en fusion. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud.

Hiccup regardait autour de lui, désespéré. Il allait mourir ici.

« Hiccup ! »

Il se tourna lentement dans la direction de Merida, déjà résigné à son sort. Mais ce qu'il vit le prit par surprise. Soudain, c'était comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Un silence contre-nature régnait dans la grotte. Et au centre, il y avait ce... cette chose. Un rocher qui flottait, son œil unique ouvert sur le désastre. Hiccup sentit immédiatement un immense respect pour ce... cette créature. Ce devait être une l'aura de psynergie qu'il dégageait...

 _Laissez-moi vous aider..._

Hiccup regarda Merida. Elle aussi avait dû entendre la voix dans sa tête.

« Qu'êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il

 _Vous n'avez pas le temps. Plus tard..._

Hiccup sentit alors son corps perdre de sa consistance, comme s'il flottait dans l'espace. L'instant suivant, il était de nouveau à l'extérieur du temple, sur le flanc de la montagne. Merida était toujours près de lui.

« Il nous a téléporté... », murmura Hiccup.

Merida lui attrapa le poignet.

« Dépêche-toi ! La montagne tremble à nouveau ! »

Il coururent jusqu'au village.


End file.
